I'm Awesome!
by BeelzenefTheCurseDoll
Summary: "I'm AWESOME!" No you're not Gil, don't lie... Parody of "I'm Awesome" by 'Spose. Could be considered a sequel to "PASTA"...? Rated T because Prussia has a dirty mouth.


I guess I could consider this a sequel to my other song "PASTA!" which you should read if you haven't already :)

Written in script format for easier reading.

I used google translate for the german. If anything is wrong please tell me!

Arschloch = can mean motherfucker, among some other terrible names

Mein = my

Bruder = brother

Awesome

Awesome

Awesome

Awesome

**Prussia:** I don't necessarily need to be here for this...Can I go?... I'm gonna take some pancakes though...

ARSCHLOCH I AM AWESOME!

**Austria: **No you're not Prussia. Don't lie.

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Hungary **:Driving 'round in your brother's ride

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**France + Spain **: A quarter of your life gone by and you met both of us online.

**Prussia: **Arschloch I'm AWESOME!

**Italy:** You and I would run from a brawl

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Germany:** There's no voicemail nobody called

**Prussia :** I'm Awesome!

**Japan:**You can't afford you own house at all and you talk to yourself on your facebook wall

**Prussia: **You know my pants sag low,

even though,

that went out of style like 10 years ago.

'Spose, I got the swagger of a child

I've got little biceps from eating pancakes all the while.

And lyrically I'm not the best.

Physically the opposite of Bruder West and yet

so preposterous

feel the awesome-ness

the most obnoxious guest

up at Oktoberfest.

Oh YES!

The girls are repulsed

so I hide in my hood like I'm joining Iggy's cult.

I'm as flawless as mein Gilbird's dirty perch is.

All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased.

Me, I'll never date Hungary

'cause I don't have a country

plus, my whole home aroma is bird pee.

Every show I do is poorly promoted

And if you like this?

It's cause mein little bruder wrote it.

I'M AWESOME!

**Austria: **No you're not Prussia. Don't lie.

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Hungary :**Driving 'round in your brother's ride

**Prussia**: I'm awesome!

**France + Spain :** A quarter of your life gone by and you met both of us online.

**Prussia: **Arschloch I'm AWESOME!

**Italy: **You and I would run from a brawl

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Germany: **There's no voicemail nobody called

**Prussia :** I'm Awesome!

**Japan: **You can't afford you own house at all and you talk to yourself on your facebook wall

**Prussia:** I'm from Prussia and I like wurst

and I drink beer.

Don't have a nation but I still strike fear

in the hearts of other countries.

They bow when they approach me

I am worshipped on the internet, in anime and TV.

... Though, economically I'm fucked.

Just asked my bro if I could borrow ten bucks.

He's like, "For what? Sausages and some Heinekens?

You skinny prick! Go get a gym membership and vitamins!"

I'm like " West, please. Don't get so angry.

You got all your success from Germania and me!"

My attitude is sour but my basement is sweet

and my albino skin makes easy to see.

Eyes blood red

ringtone Taylor Swift.

Can't Tweet up on my twitter

'cause I haven't done shit!

Bank account, empty.

Body not groomed.

Only thing good about me is I'm off stage soon.

I'M AWESOME!

**Austria: **No you're not Prussia. Don't lie.

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Hungary **:Driving 'round in your brother's ride

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**France + Spain **: A quarter of your life gone by and you met both of us online.

**Prussia: **Arschloch I'm AWESOME!

**Italy: **You and I would run from a brawl

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Germany: **There's no voicemail nobody called

**Prussia : **I'm Awesome!

**Japan: **You can't afford you own house at all and you talk to yourself on your facebook wall

**Prussia:** Furthermore, I am cornier than ethanol.

Cheesier than provolone.

I spent several scary years living up in Russia's home -shivers-

With an ego the size of 5 METERS

Even though I'm too poor to buy space heaters.

I'm living in mein little bruder's home

'cause my country was dissolved. It don't exist no more.

And my social life is pretty lame.

On my game

I'm only really comfortable with France or Spain.

So put your hands up

if you have nightmares.

If you wouldn't man up

if there was a fight here

If you like pandas

If you cry and bleed beer!...

I'm out of breath...

BUT I'M AWESOME!

**Austria: **No you're not Prussia. Don't lie.

**Prussia: **I'm awesome!

**Hungary :**Driving 'round in your brother's ride

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**France + Spain :** A quarter of your life gone by and you met both of us online.

**Prussia:** Arschloch I AM AWESOME!

**Italy:** You and I would run from a brawl

**Prussia:** I'm awesome!

**Germany: **There's no voicemail nobody called

**Prussia :** I'm Awesome!

**Japan:** You can't afford you own house at all and you talk to yourself on your facebook wall

**Prussia:** I'm awesome

Awesome

Awesome

Awesome

_Fin_

**And yes, I know that Prussia is a Micronation now, but I couldn't seem to fit that in anywhere. Commenting would be awesome of you all! **


End file.
